The Reunion
by Dantemotions1
Summary: Sequel To Voices in the Shadow: In life, Kairi really screwed up with Sora. Now living a new life in Kingdom Hearts, She Tries To Move Forward as Old Scars and Pain started to come back. This Is Kairi's Story of Redemption as she tries to make right after failing while alive. Rated M for Mature Subjects. Sorry no Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Look I don't Kingdom Hearts: I just own the creative fanfictions that come out of my mind**

**The Reunion**

In a mystical land known as Kingdom Hearts, souls travel to this mysterious planet after leaving earth to seek answers and a new life beyond death. It is an ever changing landscape that hides mysteries beyond human understanding. But that is not the story we are reading.

This is Kairi Elizabeth's story of redemption.

Chapter 1: New Life, Old Scars

**Kairi's POV**

I cannot believe all the stuff that I had bought while entering this new world. It's been about three decades since I passed and yet I still look like my 18 year old self. I was 26 when I passed away. Yet for some reason, I am back to my 18 year old self. You think being dead you wouldn't need materialistic goods. Probably in Heaven. But this is Kingdom Hearts.

"I really need to stop buying clothes," I sighed as I started to unpack boxes and boxes of my clothes.

I have been working a variety of jobs when I first entered Kingdom Hearts. I worked at a grocery store, office work, movie theater. I could have easily entered a career that I was good at in my old life, but I threw that life away. Now I work at a flower shop. The environment was good and the customers were all friendly, but the best part of the job was the people I work with. Four co-workers, my new roommates.

They offered me a room in their house after I complained (for the tenth time) all the issues I had with the apartment. The plumbing was terrible, the neighbors play loud music, and the heater was broken... Again.

After unpacking all my clothes. I noticed the room was still unlivable. It was in need of a deep cleaning. Seriously, when was the last time this room was cleaned?

"Well time for a bit of a hard scrubbing," as I grabbed a mop, broom, and a lot of cleaning supplies and chemicals. "Time to get cleaning."

It took me two and a half hours to make sure every corner was sparkly clean. By the time I was done, the floor was so good, you can eat off it. But you should probably not. I decided to just take out the books and placed them into the bookcase, mostly history and poetry.

I smiled with glee, "Now I just need to wait for..." Until I was interrupted for one of my boxes that just opened up, spilling the contents.

I really don't remember how these got in as I don't remember owning a few of these items. Looking through the contents was a real life bunny plush that I got when I was a little kid. I just smiled seeing the brown fur and how life like it was. As I placed that onto the top of the bookcase. I looked through the rest of the content.

It included a poster of an old music band, a plastic flower, an old diary, and a few books on drama and mystery.

Then I pulled out an old ring. One that I thought I had gotten rid of and just staring at it made my heart cringe as it brought back memories of him.

"No. Not this... Again." I stated as I fought back the tears that filled my eyes. "He's not here in this world, he is no longer a part of my life."

Tossing the ring aside, planning to get rid of it later (maybe selling it to a pawn shop), I looked through some old photos. One had caught my eye. It was a familiar photo, but somehow I thought it was damaged.

It was a picture of two kids having fun and smiling, playing in the park. One was a red headed girl chasing a brunette boy in a game of tag.

"No way," I stated as tears once again hit my face this time not holding back the emotions I was feeling. "Sora."

It reminds me of someone who was important to me, and how I let him down. How I tried to forget him, but a part of me always thought about him. I knew that no matter what I am now, I really screwed up in the past.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back."

I put that photo into a frame on the nightstand and placed the rest of the photos in the bedside drawer. Then I laid down on the bed, trying to get some sleep. I knew that scars of the past came flooding back into my mind, my past life, my past mistakes and regrets.

Sora Hikari is somewhere in this world as well. I have no idea where, but this time it's my turn. To take on the pain he felt in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Its A Filler Chapter Meet the New Roomates**

**Kairi's POV**

"Kairi!" as a voice shouted as she was knocking on my bedroom door. "Dinner is ready!"

I got up really tiredly as my roommate woken me up from my nap, "Coming!"

I opened up and saw my hyperactive roommate Selphie pulls me out of the room and into the dining area.

For some reason Selphie loves wearing yellow a lot. She wears it almost every day. In fact she wears yellow dress every day. But this girl is what I call my best friend in this world. She may not look like it, but she is just an amazing cook. Her main role is server and gardener. As well as party in your face kind of girl.

The others roommates/coworkers are in the room as well. There's Yuna, a brunette who has one blue eye and the other green. She is seen often wearing a white Japanese like dress with a flower patterned purple skirt. She's one of the other florists and also an excellent tea brewer. A naive and caring soul, her hobby from time to time is searching for treasure.

Then there is Aerith Gainsborough, she the main gardener and an amazing cook. A motherly and gentle soul who is just loves flower the most. Pink dress, red jacket, green eyes, and brown hair with a pink ribbon tied around. Aerith seems like the person who enjoys the simple life. She would give you a smile on your face to brighten up the day.

Aqua is a mature light blue hair (or aqua blue) woman who is the owner and head manager of the cafe floral shop. Her past is a mystery but she is a business driven woman and plans to expand the business of what she calls Destiny's Bloom and she (just like recently) decided to add a cafe section to increase business (as well as more work for us). Despite that, she is just as friendly, especially to the younger ones. While not in business mode, she like wearing a black and blue halter top and shorts and for some reason laces.

I sat down to a table of Ceaser Chicken Salad, Marinara Pasta, and Clam Chowder. The food looks so delicious. I was practically drooling. We all sat down and grabbed some food into our plates.

The other girls were deep in their conversation as I was in deep thinking about the photo while I was unpacking. I didn't eat much though it was good, its warmth could not shake these chills and bad emotions that I am feeling.

Someone then said something to me as it caught my attention.

"Kairi. Is something wrong? You haven't eaten much. In fact you have been playing with your food for some time."

I raised my head up as the other roommates looked at me with concern.

"It's nothing much," I stated as I grabbed my food and started to eat again. "I'm just a little tired after unpacking."

It wasn't a total lie, but even I need some privacy and some time to think about Sora until I feel ready to tell them.

"Well how do you like your room?" Questioned Yuna.

"It was really great! I love how spacious and the view outside the window! Though I am not sure why it was so messy to begin with." I responded.

"Selphie was supposed to clean up the room a while back, but she keeps forgetting. For weeks now." Aqua stared at a certain someone with a glare that can make you wish you were dead. Again.

"Hey! I was really busy!" Selphie yelled. "Besides we never used that room ever since Olette moved out months back!"

"You were still responsible for cleaning up the room! What were you doing with that time? Sucking face with Tidus again?"

"We broke up six months ago! Did you forget you old hag! Besides, I heard he's seeing someone else!"

It went back and forth between Selphie and Aqua until Aerith stepped in.

"Girls lets not fight, it is Kairi's first day. Besides it is all right in the end, correct?" She said with an calm voice.

That woman is defiantly an angel sent from the Heavens. Or should I say sent to the heavens. I mean this is somewhat like Heaven right?

We all kept talking and eating. After we finished, Aerith offered took wash the dishes and started to clean them while the rest of us went off to do our separate things.

I started to write in my journal with today's date and events. As I finished and closed my thoughts, I keep stared at the picture again. The same picture of us.

"Sora," I said as tears formed into my eyes."

I laid on the bed and clutched my blanket and pillow. I keep crying for a sometime, oblivious to everything else. After that I closed my eyes.

Author Note: Well everyone of these stories needs a few main extras. I won't update on a regular schedule.


End file.
